1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to an array substrate and liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
Film-type patterned retarder (FPR) is a known technique of imaging of 3D liquid crystal displaying. As shown in FIG. 1, FPR 3D display system comprises liquid crystal display panel 11, patterned retarder thin film 12 and patterned retarder glass 13. Liquid crystal display panel 11 comprises pixel 16 forming left-eye signal, pixel 17 forming right-eye signal and black matrix (BM) 18 between the two. FPR 3D display system mainly divides a 3D image into left-eye image 14 and right-eye image 15 through patterned retarder thin film 12 attached to liquid crystal display panel 11, and then transmitting left-eye image 14 and right-eye image 15 through patterned retarder glass 13 to the left eye and right eye of the user respectively. The left and right eyes of the user receive the respective images and the brain synthesizes the two images into a 3D image. FPR 3D display mode has a limitation of view angle. When the viewer is at a larger view angle, the signals will cross-talk to interfere, for example, the signal to the right eye is also observed by the left eye, shown as dash line in FIG. 1. As such, the image is severely cross talked and the clarity is poor. The conventional solution is to increase the width of BM 18 between two pixels to reduce the signal crosstalk possibility.
Vertical Alignment (VA) liquid crystal display panel may cause color drift at large view angle and resulted in color washout. To improve display effect at large view angle, a low color washout design is usually performed on liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 2, pixel area 2 of liquid crystal display panel comprises main pixel area 21 and sub pixel area 22. The boundary area 22 of main pixel area 21 and sub pixel area 22 is disposed with metal wire 23. Metal wire 23 comprises charge gate 23a, share gate 23b and share capacitor 23c. In normal display, charge gate 23a is open and share gate 23b is closed, thus, main pixel area 21 and sub pixel area 22 are charged to the same voltage level. Then, charge gate 23a is closed and share gate 23b is open. Because of the effect of share capacitor 23c, the voltage level of sub pixel area 22 is lower than the voltage level of main pixel area 2. Different voltage levels make the liquid crystal molecules of main pixel area 21 and sub pixel area 22 have different orientation distribution to achieve the effect of low color washout.
VA type display panel, in comparison with conventional display panel, has high contrast and short response time. Therefore, FPR 3D displaying technique is applied to VA type display panel to view 3D image for better visual experience. However, when combining the above low color washout design and FPR 3D displaying technique, as shown in FIG. 3, width of BM 30 between two pixels must increase to ensure view angle in 3D mode. For pixels of low color washout design, the increase of width of BM 30 in other area will cause the opening ratio of pixel greatly reduced because BM already exists in the area where metal wire 33 is located, which leads to reduced penetration rate and reduced luminance of display panel and higher cost. On the other hand, the increase of BM 30 width will result in the great change in area ratio corresponding to main pixel area 31 and sub pixel area 32, which causes severe color washout in upper and lower view angles.